Child of two worlds
by Killer 257
Summary: My first story! Enjoy! Some BBXRAE, I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THIS STUFF!
1. Wondering

Child of two worlds

"O.K. that was a weird dream", Robin said. Once he got out of bed the dream left his mind. Then he got dressed and headed for the roof of the

tower. When he got there, he saw that Beast Boy was standing there, watching the newly sun-lit horizon with sad eyes. "What are you doing up so

early?" He asked. He was sitting by his green friend when he gave his answer. "Couldn't go back to sleep" answered the green teenager. "You

know that story I told you about the death of my parents?" Beast Boy asked. "Yeah, what about it?" Robin had a confused look on his face. "They

were scientists, they did go on the boat ride, we still had the picnic, but there are two things you should know about them." "And what would they

be?" "One, they weren't actually my parents; two, I am the one who sabotaged the boat" Beast Boy confessed. "WHAT, YOU DID WHAT!" Robin

screamed. "Before you jump to conclusions let me explain my self." "Fine!" "Thank you, the scientists that took my on the trip worked for a genetics lab

**(Author Note: remember, this is my version of BB's past, so don't leave bad comments about that)** that created me for military purposes. I had

learned that wasn't true. I had parents and a family. I'll admit that I liked those scientists very much, they were like a mother and father to me,

and when I saw that they were alive, I was very relived." Robin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Beast Boy? A genetic experiment? "If you

think you have parents out there some where, who do you think they are?" Robin asked. "You know the Martian dude from the justice league; I

think my father might be him." Just as he said that the Titan trouble alarm went off.


	2. Siblings?

After the alarm went off all the other titans awoke and headed to the comm. room. "What is the trouble?" Starfire ask with a sleepy tone. "There is a

monster attacking the city square." Answered Robin as he pulled a picture from the nearest security camera. _'Why does that thing look familiar?' _Beast

boy thought. "The creature seems to be a shape shifter like Beast Boy. That means it is extremely dangerous." Robin said. "What do you mean, I can

kick green bean's butt any day of the week!" protested Cyborg. "That may be so but this is a clayface type shape shifter. Remember Ethan

Bennant?" "Can't we just go now?" Beast Boy yelled. Then everybody got in the T-car and drove off to the danger site. When they got there the

creature roared at them in irritation. _'It seems to be looking for some thing or someone.' _Robin thought to himself. When they all got out the thing

attacked. Forming its arms, legs, and body into hammers, spikes and sword-like objects. Beast Boy recognized the fighting stile instantly, and

started to dodge the blows. The monster let up a little after it saw Beast Boy's fighting stile. Then it began to talk. "Gar? Garfield Logan?" a very

feminine voice from the throat of the monstrous being. "Yes, that is my name. Do I know you?" Beast Boy said in a cautious voice. "Yeah, you

know me. I'm your sister." Just as it said that it began to morph back to a very female version of him. "Lisa! Is that you! You have got to be

kidding!" Beast Boy said. "What? You're not glad to see me?"

* * *

"J'ohn, J'ohn! Whew! Found you." Said the Flash. "What is it?" "The problem is combat training is in fifteen minutes and your not stretching!" J'ohn

let out a sigh then said "You know that undercover mission that superman had my do about sixteen years ago." "Yeah, well What about it?"

"Well, that night, something happened, it is hard to explain but it was very spontaneous. After the mission was over the female operative

disappeared for nine months than resurfaced. And I think I might have" Before he could answer Flash finished his sentence. "A kid? Do you want

me to check to see if anybody matches your DNA?" "Yes I would like that, that way I can get this burden off my chest…

**OOH, cliff-hanger! Why is BB's sister here? Who was the female operative? (Private Message me for Ideas Please, I would like it to be a villain too.)**


	3. Family Reunion

Family Reunion

**Chapter 3 is here! I need some friends on this site. I am getting lonely. I have figured out who would be female operative, I am going with Madame Rouge.**

"No, it's just a surprise. I just not expected to see my beloved sister once again." Every one herd the sarcasm in his voice. "Nice to see you to bro." "Let me

introduce you to my friends. That is" The female shape shifter finished his sentence. "Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and Raven. He told my all about you in his

transmissions." Cyborg spoke up. "That is weird because there haven't been any transmissions coming from BB's room." Then Beast Boy asked to talk to

Robin privately. "He must be cloaking them. Tell me, how long you have had to put up with his emotionless attitude, mean comments, and lack of a sense of

humor?" "Um, err, we have been coping." "Hey Bro, Do you know of any places I could crash? 'Cause I am kinda out of money." Robin answered her question.

"Actually, me and Beast Boy have been talking and we think you should stay with us. You would make a fine addition to the team." Lisa screamed with joy.

"HEAR THAT BRO! WE ARE GOING TO BE ON THE SAME TEAM, TOGETHER!" Beast Boy gave a solemn reply. "Oh Joy" "We welcome you with open arms new

friend!" Starfire said as she gave her one of her world famous hugs. "TOO-ugh-TIGHT CAN'T-ugh-BREATHE" "My apologies new friend." "It's ok; Bet I can

beat you to the tower Cyborg. Me versus you in the T-car" Lisa taunted. "You're on!" "Who wants to ride with the winning team?" "We will" Beast Boy and

Raven said. "OK" She started to morph into a copy of the T-car and opened her door. "All adored!" She said through the radio. Then they got in. "On your

mark, get set, GO!" They were off! Racing in and out of corners. Through alleys and going off jumps. Lisa got ahead of Cyborg and when he was pulling to

the tower she was waiting for him. "Oh yeah! Who won? I did. You lost. Yeah!" "Please, where is friend Beast Boy and Raven?" "I don't know. They're

around here some-_**BLAH! BLAH!" **_"Gross" Raven said covered in some weird substance. Beast Boy got up and punched Lisa in the stomach. "That is for

morphing back to a human state when we are STILL IN THE CAR!" "Sorry." Hey Robin, can I lead the sparing time today?" Beast Boy asked brushing

himself off. "Sure" "Every body meet me in the sparing room in an hour."

"J'honn. I ran up that list like you asked me to and, sorry man, you are a father of fraternal twins." "I have to meet them." "That is the easy part.

Apparently they are on a team called the 'Teen Titans'. My younger brother, Kid Flash., is on the team too. So I will be able to visit for a while." The next

time there is trouble in that city. We will go there to assist. Then I will tell them." Said Man hunter. "I will get the ships ready."

**Well, you people were asking for longer chapters. So here it is!**


	4. Practice

Practice

Thank you all for the comments.

* * *

"Ok, because you all don't know what she is capable of it will be all of you versus Lisa." "Isn't that a little hard on a newbie?" Cyborg asked. "Not

really, besides, I don't have to fight her; I know what she is capable of." "Hey Bro. when do I get a 'code name' huh?" "You will don't worry. First

up, Raven V.S. Lisa." They got into their stances and started to fight. "Remember, hand to hand only." Raven was the first to charge and do a high  
kick. Lisa countered it by hitting her with an upper cut, sending Raven flying up to 20 feet in the air. Before she could hit the ground Lisa jumped

and did a flip kick slamming her into the dirt below. "So, who's next?" She asked. Robin gasped in amazement "You just took out one of our

strongest team members in 2 moves!" Then Beast Boy spoke up "Hey, boy wonder, your next." He said with a big grin. "C'mon Roby boy, 'ya

scared of a butt kicking? From a girl?" Raven got up "Ow that hurt" then she got off the field. Lisa and Robin got into their stances. She ran at him.  
He threw punches, kicks. But all of them were dodged. Before he could react, Lisa grabbed his face and rammed into the ground. He lost

consciousness immediately. "Whoops, a little too hard." Robin awoke to a major head ache then went to the medical bay to get some Advil. "Ok,

for these battles you guys can use your powers." Cyborg got on the arena. He shot a beam, she jumped onto the beam and started running on it

before he could stop she reached him and kicked his head. He caught her foot and knocked her to the ground. She got up and took the form of

Raven; "AZERATH METRION ZINTHOS!" black energy coated him sending him up in the air. She changed back and jumped in the air and spin kicked

him to the ground. He made a small crater when he hit the ground. He got up and walked off the field. "If Starfire can't beat you I will." "Sure Bro,

sure." Starfire got onto the battle field. Lisa made her arm look like Cyborg's and shot, making Starfire hit the wall. Before she knew what was

happening she was rammed into the wall again and lost consciousness. 'Pathetic mortals' Beast Boy thought. "Ok bro, I beat her. Ya' goanna'

come after me?" "Yes, I am. Cyborg? Are you in the control room?" **(I forgot to tell you,** **they are in a simulating room type thing.) **"Yup" He

responded. "Can you put us in a city area?" "Yeah." "Thanks man." Starfire got up and walked off the battle area. All around them buildings

started to materialize. Beast Boy and Lisa got into their battle stances. Beast Boy changed into a rhino and charged at Lisa. She picked up a semi

truck and through it. He change into a raptor and just barely slipped under the heaping vehicle got up went back to the rhino and hit her. Sending

her flying towards the wall. He picked up a lamp post and hitting her like she were a base-ball. He dropped and flung himself at her. She

recovered, grabbed his arm and through him at a window. He bounced off and did a strange attack. Ten high-speed hits placed stratigegicly, but

before he could hit her one more time, she broke his jaw. Then fell to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

WOW! My longest chapter. There is more action this time and displays some hidden trait that the teen titans didn't know he had.


	5. Warnings

Warnings

"Ok J'ohn, the ships are ready." "Ok, I will meet you in the hanger bay" Man hunter rushed to his room, turning on the transmitter to the last Martian mother ship. "Hello J'ohn, we herd of your little, 'family matter'. You inter mixed with the humans! We are sending HK's to take them out." Said the Martian emperor. "I am not going to let you kill them!" He said angrily. "I am going to help them." "Poor choice J'ohn, a very poor choice. If they are anything like you, then I will have to deploy our last legion of troops to destroy you, your 'children', and EARTH." He said with a bitter cold tone. Then the hologram disappeared. "DAMN IT!" He said as he slammed his fist down.

The titans rushed to Lisa's side making sure she was ok. Beast Boy got up and dusted him self off. Raven noticed his jaw slanting down on the left side. "Are you OK?" CRACK SNAP! And his jaw was back in place. He looked at her and in a cold voice said "I'm fine!" "And she is fine to." Lisa got up, dusted her self off then said "I hate it when he does that move!" (Several hours later) Beast Boy was walking to his room getting ready for bed when Raven stopped him in the hall. "Why are you acting like this?" "I am done being the class clown. Now it is Lisa's turn. That is her real personality, not mine." He replied. "Cyborg and I were talking and he said that you were acting, well, like me." "Look, just because my attitude has changed, does not mean I won't pull more pranks to make up for it." He smiled and went into his room. (Assault Rifle)TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT TAT "Where is project Demon!? There it is! Use the shot gun!" POW! CLICK CLICK, POW! CLICK CLICK, POW! "Is it dead?" Then the creature lunged from the smoke, ripping their throats out in a bloody mess. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Beast Boy awoke in a cold sweat gasping for air.

OOOH cliff hanger. I need help from you guys, I need Ideas for a code name for Lisa. I have none. XD


	6. Contact

Contact

This is the chapter you have been waiting for. When Man hunter finally meets the titans.

The HK ships were in the atmosphere and crashed in a city park in jump city. The people panicked. The HK's were killing citizens left and right, vaporizing them, disintegrating them, and even ripping them apart with their mental powers. Man hunter got there just in time and began fighting them. "Get out of here, NOW!" He said as he flung an opponent into a building.

Through early morning fog I see visions of the things to be the pains that are withheld for me I realize and I can see... that suicide is painless It brings on many changes and I can take or leave it if I please. The game of life is hard to play I'm gonna lose it anyway the losing card I'll someday lay so this is all I have to say.  
Suicide is painless It brings on many changes and I can take or leave it if I please. The sword of time will pierce our skins it doesn't hurt when it begins… But as it works its way on in the pain grows stronger...watch it grin. Suicide is painless It brings on many changes and I can take or leave it if I please. A brave man once requested me to answer questions that are key is it to be or not to be and I replied 'oh why ask me?' suicide is painless it brings on many changes and I can take or leave it if I please ...and you can do the same thing if you please... (Suicide is painless, Mash theme) Beast Boy herd the lyrics through Raven's head set. "I see that Lisa hasn't gotten up yet." "Nope" Raven replied. "Do you want to play chess?" Beast Boy asked. "Uh, sure" They set up the chess board. "Wait! I have to do one little thing first." Beast Boy grabbed a bucket and filled it with orange juice. "Lisa always steps out a door with her right foot. So when she comes she will step in the juice." He ran and woke Lisa and ran back to the chess game. Lisa came through the door. Splash! The juice was every where. "AWWWW MAN! COM ON Big Bro! What the heck was that for?" Beast Boy smiled as he said "CHECK MATE!" Every body gasped in amazement. Nobody had ever beaten raven before. Cyborg did once, but he had the max 7 with him. This was the first time some one had beaten raven fair and square. "How did you do that!? You are supposed to be brainless!" Raven said. "Nope, she is supposed to be brainless." He pointed at Lisa who was trying to get the bucket off her foot. "Ya' know what? I will just consume it." Lisa said. She took a deep breath and got a concentrated look on her face. Then green tentacles came out of her back and took the bucket off her foot. It seemed as though the bucket was made of clay as it molded it's self to the tentacle. The other tentacles began taking in the juice. After they were done they went back into Lisa. "What the heck just happened?" Robin jumped back in horror. "She consumed it. Or absorbed it" Beast Boy. The alarm went off. "Titans! MOVE!" Robin yelled.

When the titans got to the battle field, Beast Boy and Merge (Lisa) stared in awe at the Maritain.

YES! I'm back baby!


	7. Child of two worlds UPDATE

Sry sry sry sry sry, it has been a long time I know but thanksgiving break is here and there will be another chapter before school again I promise. Here is the first paragraph to the next chapter

"This is HK1, HK's 2,3,4. Targets have been sighted. I repeat targets have been sighted, all units attack target names merge and beast boy." The Martians ran towards them with lightning speed. Beast boy and merge are dodging each attack.

Ok, maybe not so much of a paragraph but hey, it's all I got for now. The chapter is due probably going to be like here in next week at minimum. I can't make any promises. Sry for the long wait.


	8. Attack

Attack

"This is HK1, HK's 2, 3, and 4. Targets have been sighted. I repeat targets have been sighted, all units attack target names merge and beast boy." The Martians ran towards them with lightning speed. Beast boy and merge were dodging each attack. Beast boy managed to get a way to catch his breath. "Robin, it looks like the only way do stop them is to kill them. Permission to go AWOL?" "Sure, but I don't know what u can do to even hurt them, let alone kill them." He answered. "I can do this!" He got out of cover, pointed his hands at two attacking Merge. Then he closed his eyes and they began to lift as he waved his hands. He clapped his hands together and the two collided into a green bloody mess. Then with a wave of his hands they flew in to the distance. Man Hunter saw this and thought 'The girl looks just like him. I think I have found them!' He killed the one he was fighting and ran to greet them. "I have to retreat!" HK 3 said. He limped back to his pod and sped into the sky. "Are you kids the Teen Titans?" "Yeah" they replied. "This is my team, which is Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, Beastboy, and our newest member Merge." Merge whispered to Beastboy saying "Is that him?" "I think so." He replied. "It's an honor to meet you Man Hunter, tell me. What bring you down here?" Beastboy asked. "It's about the Martians and you and your sister." "What do you mean?" He asked. We will talk at the tower, I don't want to be here anymore, and I'm tired." Cyborg said. They began to walk to the tower.

The pod flew closer to the port the hunter began the docking sequence. When he was done he ran to the throne room as fast as his bruised legs could carry. The Emperor was admiring a weapon when a guard opened the door then said. "This is one of the hunter killers you sent to kill the targets." "Let him speak." He said. "Sir they were too much for us, J'ohn was there. He killed HK1, and the boy killed numbers 2 and 4. I barely escaped!" "So you mean to tell me that we failed a simple kill Mission?" He was furious. He pointed the gun at the head of the HK and pulled the trigger. "Take him out of my sight!" he told the guard."

Oooh, BB's got some trick up his sleeves doesn't he? Do I see demon powers in the future?


End file.
